Attention
by paper75fire
Summary: .


(Note: I'm pretty new to Transformers and how they work, so there's a good chance I might get some info or lore wrong here. Feel free to point it out if I do!)

"Bumblebee! Quit flirting with the humans and help us protect them."

Said robot groaned, rolling his optics. "Awww, c'mon, boss bot. It's not my fault everybody wants a piece of me today. I just can't help if I'm so irresistible all the ladies are swooning. They just can't control themselves." Prowl bit back the desire to wipe that disgustingly charming grin off his face and end his shameless gloating by mentioning his ability to control himself just fine around the mech and having only swooned once that day, pushing the fact that he never did that before out of his head. "Besides, can't we have a little fun every once in a while?" He pleaded, arm slung around said starstruck human as she giggled, fixated on the bot.

Prime only smiled. "Of course."

"Cool, tha-"

"After you help us with this."

"...Fine" He mumbled before pulling away and scanning the battle for a good place to strike. "See ya around, handsome." Bee promised, shooting her a sly smirk and some finger guns before turning back around to transform. In response, the girl pecked the autobot's cheek, whispered her phone number, and reminded him to call her before Bumblebee could even say anything.

Well. That was a bit...unexpected, even for a fan-girl (though certainly a welcomed gesture).

Snapping out of the daze her actions left him in and whipping the violet lipstick stain off, the transformer switched to vehicle mode and drove off to join the brawl. As the battle raged on, however, the fighting strategies he witnessed became...peculiar...to say the least. The lack of orders from Prime and asides from Prowl and Ratchet was bizarre enough on its own, considering how convinced they all were that leaving Bumblebee to his own devices without some type of guidance would result in him using his thrusters and not his head (which was totally not true but whatever). What really threw Bumblebee off was, instead of actually obtaining the allspark fragment they came for, his team seemed more preoccupied with covering their fellow autobots. Specifically him. Despite his first instinct being to label it as a coincidence, he couldn't quite dismiss how every one of them, excluding him, was covered in scratches and dents.

Even more atypical, Lugnut and Megatron appeared to be...intentionally leaving him out of their lines of fire? What the slag was that about? Sure, the others might've made bigger targets, but there was no real reason for them to leave him unscathed, especially with how hard he'd attacked them. And then there was Blitzwing.

It wasn't like Blitzy holding back on him was anything new (even the cruelest of decepticons weren't exactly keen on ruthlessly striking their partners, for show or not) and Random's flirtation was normally excused as Random acting...well...random, but Icy and Hothead mostly stuck to stuff that sounded like standard hero and villain banter, yet, under closer inspection, was far from platonic, just subtler than when they were alone.

Hothead referring to him as his "bug" and Icy labeling a particular attack of his as "bewitching" wasn't exactly subtle, so he dragged the Decepticon by the arm to a transformer-free zone, yanking him down so they met at eye level.

"Blitz, what the slag are you doing? Do you want us to get caught?"

Icy simply shrugged. "Not necessarily, but I wouldn't see the harm if I did."

"Did...did your circuits get fried or something, Blitzbrain? 'Cause that's the wildest thing I've ever heard you say. And you've said some crazy shit before."

Head immediately whirling around to present Random, the decepticon lifted his partner up to his face and proclaimed "Jou think this is crazy? Jou haven't seen anything yet!" all while refusing Bee a single chance to get a word in before smashing his lip plates against the autobot's and ripping himself away, cackling madly in satisfaction at his light headed Hummelchen's staring into space. Frag, that was...something.

He wasn't quite sure what that something was, per say, but it was definitely something. Something so breathtaking he'd forgotten all about scolding him for it (though he wasn't one to be such a buzzkill anyway). Sudden too. He figured they would do that that dumb thing couples did in the corny and uninspired romcoms Sari and him binged and mocked late at night where they would dance around the first kiss for about a month or two before caving, but Blitz just...went for it. Not that he was complaining, considering the sparks that flew.

Though, they didn't exactly compare to the sparks that flew once Optimus slammed into the decepticon, throwing them both into the concrete. Quickly. Like, really quickly. As in, quick enough to require Prime being close enough to strike. Meaning he probably saw the kiss. Slag.

Dusting himself off and wincing as he traced the scarred metal on his cheek, Bee sat back up and faced his fellow teammate silently begging for his usual confidence back.

"Uhh...heeeey, boss bot. Thanks for saving my skin back there. How, uh...how long were you standing there?" He pried, laughing nervously and trying not to get distracted by the vicious combat unfolding before his optics.

"Long enough."

Slag. "Riiight, right. So, uh, about the whole 'smoochin' the enemy' thing…"

"We'll talk about that later." He insisted, tone too professional for Bee to uncover any anger or disappointment in it. "Right now, you need to head home. Sari's there, ask her to fix you up with her key."

"Hey! I-"

"Can not continue fighting in that state. There's no reason too anyway. Bulkhead snagged the allspark fragment and the decepticons retreated already. Now go. I'll handle him."

Despite how anxious the idea of leaving his boyfriend in the hands of a probably pissed off Optimus Prime, he didn't wanna risk giving him anymore reasons to despise him, so he pulled himself back…

...only to face plant into the sidewalk. Frag. Must've hurt his leg in the fray. Before he could try a second time, Prime was already in his alt mode him, door open. Wiping around to gaze at the 'con shrinking in view, he gave him a wistful wave before climbing in and slumping down into the passenger seat, filled with nervous energy and mind swarming with worries of what Optimus would say to the team and him upon arriving at their destination and if today would hold his last memory of Blitz.


End file.
